User blog:Sphynxinatorix/Crash Bandicoot 1 Walkthrough
Walkthrough Overview This guide is more for hints and tips, not for a fully detailed strategy guide. It is also to explained certain things of the plot. If you have complaints due to the lack of detail, there are so many other guides out there that can be viewed. For pre-storyline, please view the INSTRUCTION MANUAL of the game, or read the summary of the game on Wikipedia. Also, in the game, you can wait 30 seconds on the main screen for a cinematic introduction. At the end of this page is a full walkthrough video and gallery. The important texts are in yellow boxes.That's all! Have fun reading it! By Sphynxinatorix. ___________________ Level Guide ___________________ Island 1: N. Sanity Island Welcome to the first island! It is here where you will learn how to control Crash and get the hang of the game. So get ready for a huge journey packed with challenges, puzzles, and more! It is here where Crash sneaks into the great Native Fortress and defeats the mighty Papu Papu, chief of the Natives. This angers the Natives, so escape! Level 1: N. Sanity Beach Gem: White Secret Crates: 1. Behind the barrier at the tunnel near the fork in the road. Tips:At the fork in the road, head right to the ! box. In order to get all the boxes, jump across while skipping one box at a time, and then go back around to get the next few. Here it is, the very first level of the game. It is beyond easy and not much of a challenge, but be aware of some road blocks in getting the gem. Level 2: Jungle Rollers Bonus Round: Tawna Gem: White Tips: Trust your jump when near the rollers.That is the only way to have success. Required Gem: Green Secret Crates:1. Along the green gem pathway. Once again, you will face another easy level. If you want the gem, you will need the green gem from THE LOST CITY on Island 2. In this level, be sure to be careful when you open boxes not to spin away the Tawna tokens. Level 3: The Great Gate Bonus Round: Tawna Gem: White Gem Required: Yellow Secret Crates: 1. Along yellow gem path 2. Along the yellow gem path, there will be a fence which you will need to bounce over and follow the path for 1 hidden crate. Tips 1. Take your time. There are so many traps on this level that you will need to study their patterns. 2. When you come across hungry Natives with orange shields, jump on them rather than trying to spin them. In order to get into the Native villages and lands, you must cross over their gate. If you are going for the gem, then you need the yellow gem from THE LAB on Island 3. Level 4 Boulders -------------- Bonus Round: N/A Gem: White Gem Required: N/A Secret Crates: N/A Tips: 1. If the boulder gets closer, spin sparingly to get ahead again. 2. At the platform hopping, jump and spin to go faster. In this level, you run from a boulder.There is not much more to it. Just run. Level 5: Upstream ---------------- Bonus Round: Tawna Gem: White Required Gem: Gold Gem Secret Crates: 1. Under log by waterfall (gold gem required) 2. Along gold gem path at the end of the level. Tips: 1. When the blue plants snap their jaws, jump when they have their jaws closed. It will give you more time. Level 6: Papu Papu (BOSS) ---- Hit Points: 3 Strategy: You will be in a small hut, so there will be hardly any room to move around. Papu Papu shall swing his staff in great circles and attempt to kill you. Avoid this by jumping and running. When he slams his staff on the ground, jump upon his head. Level 7: Rolling Stones ---------------------- Bonus Round: Tawna, Nitrus Brio Gem: White Required Gem: Blue Secret Crates: 1. Along Blue Gem pathway. 1. Nitrus Brio Bonus Round Tokens: 1. In a striped bounce wumpa crate, you must get all 9 wumpa then open the crate, but you must NOT spin it. 2. At a square of crates with TNT, jump on the crate in the far left corner to get it before detonating the TNT. 3. At the (?) box in the end of the level. 2. Tips: 1. Be quick and trust the jump. Even jump sideways. And never get triple Aku Aku mask. Because of the defeat of the great Papu Papu, the Natives are now after Crash, so he has to sneak through the jungle. This level is full of rolling stones, and plants. Never spin them. Jump on them. To get the gem, you need the blue gem from TOXIC WASTE on Island 3. Level 8: Hog Wild Bonus Round: N/A Gem: White Gem Required: N/A Secret Crates: N/A Tips: 1. Keep moving to get all crates. 2. At the end, there will be a Native blocking the way. Go to his RIGHT rather than left. After leaving the jungle, Crash has been caught yet again. So in order to get out of the village, he must ride a pig. The pig can jump and move from side to side. (THIS PAGE WILL BE SOON UPDATED WITH MORE TEXT) Category:Blog posts